


Serenity

by RichTr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Была только бутылка, теплый свет, рассеянный по небольшой комнате и он, Джон, который сейчас, видимо, над чем-то крепко задумался. Миллеру было просто хорошо от смешения этих приятных обстоятельств. Спокойствие, так горячо ожидаемое, наконец понемногу претворялось в жизнь."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

Он не снимал очки даже здесь: в задымленной темной комнате, где стоял стойкий запах табака и алкоголя. По стенам едва узнаваемыми силуэтами разметались тени, самые крупные из которых принадлежали тем, кто сидел за небольшим деревянным столиком, на котором гордо возвышалась начатая бутылка чего-то достаточно крепкого, чтобы погрузить двух взрослых мужчин в состояние молчаливой задумчивости, изредка прерываемое репликами то одного, то другого. Прошло еще несколько сонных, молчаливых мгновений, прежде чем рука одного из них снова потянулась к бутылке. По неосторожности задетый бокал жалобно звякнул об стол, взрезав тишину. 

Каз, едва очнувшись от алкогольного оцепенения, понемногу осознал, что изменилось. Мысли, постоянно осаждающие его, совершенно разные и схожие в одном -- недостатке простого спокойствия, сейчас все еще присутствовали, но были сильно отстранены от действительности. Пока он сидел здесь, он на время переставал думать о том, как ему надоело с почестями хоронить тех, кого знал и видел в здравии еще вчера, понимая, что все траурные ритуалы еще никого не возвращали к жизни. Пока он сидел здесь, обстановка постоянной осады как будто и не существовала никогда, не было врагов и не было угроз. Была только бутылка, теплый свет, рассеянный по небольшой комнате и он, Джон, который сейчас, видимо, над чем-то крепко задумался. Миллеру было просто хорошо от смешения этих приятных обстоятельств. Спокойствие, так горячо ожидаемое, наконец понемногу претворялось в жизнь.

Тишина была нарушена Миллером. Спонтанное и как-то неловко произнесенное слово, предназначенное скорее для привлечения внимания, заставило сидящего рядом неторопливо поднять голову и вопросительно кивнуть.

\- Джон.

Когда Босс только-только зашел в комнату с тремя бутылками, Миллер подумал, что это глупо. Он сказал, что пить на войне вообще бы не стал, но его фраза была встречена достойным ответом о том, что здесь и сейчас никто ни с кем не воюет. И даже тогда, когда открывалась вторая бутылка, он никак не мог подумать, что через пару мгновений он будет прижат к кровати инициатором встречи.

На следующее утро ему запомнится лишь то, куда были отложены очки, снятые с него Джоном, но не запомнится ни один из осторожных и горячих поцелуев в шею. Он ни в коем случае не запомнит теплое дыхание, оседающее на коже, не запомнит о том, как целовал в ответ, перебирая пальцами единственной руки отросшие волосы Босса и не станет держать в памяти, откуда взялись лиловые кровоподтеки на его шее. А уж то, что будет спать, уткнувшись в предплечье и крепко прижатый к теплому телу, он не вспомнит, потому утро станет для него неплохой неожиданностью.

Но это все будет утром. А сейчас, где-то на задворках сознания, он беззвучно радуется наступившему спокойствию.


End file.
